Técnicas de Conversação
by Marck Evans
Summary: Luna fazerá de tudo para Mione ouvio que tem a dizer. Já Hermione vai usar qualquer arma para escapar. Onshot escrita para o mata mata do potterslashfics. ATENÇÃO: femslash


O Potter-slash-fics fez uma mata-mata para comemorar o aniversário do seu livejournal.

Essa fic é resposta a um deles.

Mais uma vez eu quero agradecer a minha mais que super beta, dona Ivi, a maravilhosa.

Aviso: já falei no resumo da fic, é femslash. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Técnicas de Conversação**

Luna chegou a uma conclusão interessante: os bruxos estavam sendo manipulados por trouxas, que por sua vez eram enganados por Vampiros transdimensionais, conhecidos como Sugadores de Alma Reversos. Mas estava tudo bem. Os Anjos Apocalípticos estavam vigilantes para que não ocorresse nada de errado com trouxas ou bruxos.

Isso era muito importante. Essas descobertas não aconteciam com freqüência. Não era como logo depois da guerra, quando, para esquecer a morte do pai, Luna se atirara de cabeça nas pesquisas. Mas agora ela estava casada com Hermione, gastava muito tempo cuidando e educando o casalzinho de gêmeos que elas haviam adotado. Não tinha muito tempo para pesquisas. Fora um golpe de sorte descobrir isso tudo.

Agora, Luna queria explicar essa descoberta incrível para Hermione e convencê-la a pedir ao Ministro da Magia que usasse o aparelho de comunicação pandimensional (que estava escondido no Departamento de Mistérios) para falar com os Anjos Apocalípticos e os Vampiros Sugadores de Alma Reversos. Luna tinha certeza que descobriam coisas fascinantes nessa conversa.

Só tinha um problema. Depois de cinco anos de relacionamento, Mione desenvolvera um instinto incrível: sempre que Luna fazia uma descoberta interessante como essa, sua esposa tinha um surto de sono profundo. E nada, nem ninguém, conseguia acordá-la.

Mas Luna desenvolveu uma outra teoria. Uma nova técnica de conversação. Sorte da Hermione.

_// festa de garotas // festa de garotas // festa de garotas // festa de garotas //_

Assim que puseram os gêmeos na cama, Hermione escapuliu para o quarto. Se conseguisse esquivar-se por uns três ou quatro dias, Luna ia acabar esquecendo o assunto de vampiros e anjos.

Quando Luna entrou no quarto, encontrou a mulher quase adormecida, mas tentou conversar, mesmo assim:

-Mione?

-Hummm?

-Sabe aquela descoberta que eu te falei?

-...

-Mione, você esta dormindo?

-Tentando, Luna.

-Está com muito sono?

-Demais.

-Se eu te fizer ficar acordada, você escuta minha nova descoberta?

-...

-Mione!

-Você não vai conseguir, Lu.

-Nem se eu fizer isso? – Luna, afastou os cabelos rebeldes de Mione do pescoço e se dedicou a dar suaves beijinhos, na área sensível da companheira.

-Hummmm...

-Você gosta, Mi?

-Hummm.

Luna riu baixinho antes de continuar. Girou o corpo e abriu a blusa do pijaminha que Mione usava. Beijou o pescoço da amante, depois os ombros e passou a língua de leve no bico dos seios.

Mione ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, fingindo dormir, mas sua respiração já se alterava.

Luna se livrou da própria camisola e, colocando-se de gatinhas sobre Mione, deixou que seus seios roçassem nos dela, enquanto beijava o rosto e o pescoço de sua Bela Adormecida. Sorriu quando Hermione deixou escapar um gemido.

-Ainda não acordou, meu bem?

Passou a língua no biquinho do seio de Mione. Podia ver a outra bruxa se esforçando para não reagir. Divertiu-se, provocando-a com os toques que sabia que mais a excitavam. Lambidas suaves, seguidas de breves toques dos dentes, e carinho bem leve com a palma das mãos. Pequenos gemidos escapavam dos lábios de Mione, mas ela ainda conseguia se manter quieta.

Deixando os seios da amante um pouco de lado – lindos, com os mamilos intumescidos e mais vermelhos que o normal -, Luna cobriu a barriga de Hermione de lambidas e beijos, dando especial atenção à área sensível perto do osso da bacia.

Mione já movia os quadris, meio inquieta, mas teimava em não abrir os olhos.

Luna tirou a parte de baixo do pijama e a calcinha de Mione e afastou suas pernas, delicadamente.

Beijou-a entre as coxas, depois na virilha, sorrindo ao ouvir a respiração cada vez mais acelerada de sua menina.

Passou a língua por toda a extensão da bucetinha de Mione. Podia senti-la úmida, quente, ansiosa. Depois se dedicou a lamber o clitóris da amante, enquanto brincava de penetrá-la com a pontinha dos dedos.

Foi quando Mione parou de fingir e envolveu Luna com as pernas, gemendo:

-Ahhhh, Lu!!! Assimmmm... Oh!!! Tão bom!

Luna continuou. Ainda não esquecera que teria de discutir sua nova descoberta com Mione, mas sua esposa estava tão feliz com ela, chupando-a, e Luna gostava tanto, que seria burrice parar agora.

Passou a penetrar Mione com a língua, enquanto usava os dedos para estimular o clitóris da amante, cada vez mais rápido.

Mione estava gemendo incoerências, movendo os quadris na direção do rosto de Luna, que estava ficando cada vez mais excitada também.

Mione estava quase gozando quando Luna, em um movimento rápido, abraçou-a por trás, pegou um pequeno aparelhinho mágico e se colou ao corpo da namorada. Deixou que uma das mãos brincasse nos seios de Mione, enquanto enroscava uma perna nas da outra bruxa:

-Ahhhh, Mi... Você é tão gostosa!

E Luna levou a mão com o pequeno aparelhinho até entre as pernas de Mione. Era um vibrador encantado para estimular o clitóris de Mione com uma das extremidades, enquanto a penetrava com a outra, deixando Luna livre para abraçar e beijar sua menina.

Hécate!!! Como era bom sentir a bunda de Mione se esfregando nos seus poucos pêlos pubianos. Isso deixava Luna enlouquecida de tesão.

Por um instante, quase perdeu de vista o assunto principal. Mas se recuperou a tempo. Continuou dando prazer à sua esposa, mas conseguiu perguntar:

-Está acordada, Mi?

-Hummm...

-Heim, meu bem? Acordou?

-Sim, acordei.

-Quer ouvir minha nova descoberta?

-Quero, amor. Quero sim.

Luna aumentou um pouco a potência do vibrador e foi recompensada pelos movimentos mais intensos do quadril de Mione contra seu corpo.

Antes de começar a falar, Luna deu um beijo no ombro de Mione. Tomou fôlego, tentando organizar suas idéias. Apesar do tesão, achou que estava pronta para contar sua descoberta. Mas foi interrompida na primeira frase. Hermione levou a mão até a bunda de Luna e, cravando as unhas com força, teve seu primeiro orgasmo da noite.

Luna parou e esqueceu o que ia dizer. Ela adorava ver Mione gozar. Os gemidos altos, a boca entreaberta, a expressão de êxtase no rosto. Tão linda! Tão gostosa!

À medida que a respiração de Mione se normalizava, Luna achou que já poderia começar a contar sua nova descoberta.

Não deu tempo. Mione se moveu rapidamente, ficando deitada sobre Luna, com uma das coxas friccionando entre as pernas da loira de uma forma deliciosa.

-Hummm, Lu, parece que você também está bem quentinha.

-Mi, eu tenho de te falar...

-Fala, meu bem. –Mione pegou outro brinquedinho na mesa de cabeceira. – Você está tão molhadinha... tão comível. Pode falar, amor, eu vou te devorar um pouco.

Com um movimento firme, Mione penetrou a esposa com vibrador trouxa, o leve chiado do aparelho a pilha tinha o dom de deixar Luna descontrolada.

Mione cobriu o corpo de Luna de beijos. Quando estava com o rosto entre as pernas de Luna, provocou:

-Fala, meu amor. Fala o que ia dizer, que eu escuto.

-AHHHHH!!!! Mais forte, Hermione. Me fode, agora. Forte, com força. Me chupa.

Mione obedeceu, sua loira ficava meio selvagem quando ela usava o brinquedinho trouxa.

Luna gemia, puxava o cabelo de Mione, amando o toque do vibrador dentro dela, e a língua sacana de Mione no seu clitóris.

Não demorou a gozar e se deixou ficar na cama, o corpo suado e relaxado. Mal percebeu que Mione deitava ao seu lado.

Ainda tentou falar:

-Minha idéia...

-Você só tem idéias maravilhosas, Lu.

Luna adormeceu nos braços de Mione, com um sorriso feliz. Não sentiu o beijo nos seus cabelos nem ouviu a risadinha de Mione, que ainda resmungou antes de dormir também:

-E eu adoro usar suas idéias a meu favor, meu bem.

**Fim**

33 - Luna tem uma nova teoria. Hermione está disposta a acreditar. Mas precisa ser convencida.


End file.
